Cheesy
by YinYangSisters
Summary: AxC Athrun is a cheesy boyfriend and Cagalli is the anti-cheesy girlfriend; this equals..? Read and find out!


Haallooooo! :D You amaaazing people...nice day in whatever country you're in? Having a good time? Well, if the weather is shit, and someone/something has pissed you off...try reading this OneShot! :D Hehe, my goal is to make you guys laugh, at least smile in this one...something to brighten up your mood, even if only a little!

I know that I've been writing a bit more angsty stuff...I wanna mix it up and write something funny! I hope you enjoy this one guys, and please review; tell me if it made you grin, or maybe (If I'm a good enough writer) make you on the floor laughing! :D

Have a lovely day, and thanks for reading!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Cheesy **

Cagalli Yula Attha has a problem. And oddly, this problem may be thought of as a blessing for some other girls, but to the Princess of Orb, it is far from it. To the young blonde, this problem is so dire, so absolutely _terrible_, that Cagalli is thinking of getting some nukes and a certain Strike Freedom involved.

Yes, _that _bad.

It is now one year after the Second Bloody Valentine War, and only now is everything starting to improve. Not just with former enemy's beginning to forgive each other, but even for her close friends. Her twin _younger_ brother Kira is doing well with his girlfriend Lacus, both still at the orphanage taking care of the children whose parents were taken from them by war. The two are learning to smile again along with everyone else, and come to visit Cagalli regularly; something they wished they had done in the previous years.

And that Dearka Elsman that she hasn't heard from in a while, and her good friend Miriellia are said to be back in a relationship, according to Lacus's 'sources'. Cagalli could only grin wickedly at this, since she had always predicted that those two would end up together again. She had always been good at that, even if she was a complete tomboy.

And as for Yzak and his new wife Shiho? His wedding was pure entertainment, Cagalli remembers with a chuckle. I mean, what kind of bride whacks her newly wedded husband over the head for stuffing food in his mouth too fast and messily? But he deserved it, the young blonde thinks. He ate a hole slice of cake within _moments, _and not sparing his tie of any crumbs or icing.

_"Mmm...cake,"_ Cagalli thinks, licking her lips. _"I think I still have some left that I stole from the wedding." _

Cagalli gets up, walking a little to briskly to the door of her office. Yeah, she _really _wants that cake. It was very good; soft sponge, thick and sweet, with icing that wasnt sickening, but wasn't too bland either. And then those blobs of cream on top...

The princess was practically running down the stairs now.

But just as she jumped the last two steps like a child, and runs full speed to the kitchen, she bumps cringingly hard into somebody, and they both collide onto the floor. Cagalli groans, and her temper rises. Upon reflex she starts to list the things to scream in this persons face about.

1) She wanted cake, and now she is deprived of it by exactly 42 seconds.

2) She's hit the floor, and now her ass hurts. Cake is harder to appreciate when your butt is throbbing.

3) Don't you look out for when the _Cheif Reprisentitive _of Orb, is running through her own house in search of ca-

"Cagalli, sweety? Are you okay?"

And there, ladies and gentleman, is Cagalli Yula's Attha's massive problem.

Athrun is looking at her, wide eyed and worried, and she holds back a laugh when she sees the red mark from the hit on his forehead. He crawls over to the blonde, who manages to lift herself up, and Athrun is there to support her back, not really caring that she didn't need it.

"Geez honey, that was a pretty hard fall," he continues, suddenly holding her close. "Almost as hard as when I fell for you."

Cagalli rolls her eyes, gritts her teeth and tries her hardest not to strangle this boy with his arms wrapped around her. To make a long story short, Athrun is very...affectionate around Cagalli. Okay, affectionate is understatement.

"Wow. Did it hurt as much as when I shot you? Twice? I can shoot you again now, if you want. Just to compare."

In the words of the Princess herself he is: _"So cheesy that I could put it in a sandwich and eat it!" _

That's right; Athrun Zala, cool, calm and sensible person, high ranking captain of the Orb military forces, amazingly skilled ace pilot of the legendary Aegis, Justice, Saviour and Infinite Justice, son of Patrick Zala, best friends with the pilot of the most talked about GUNDAM, the Freedom and Strike Freedom, former fiancee of the famous, beautiful songstress Lacus Clyne...

Is the cheesiest most corniest person that Cagalli has ever met on the face of the earth.

And the princess isn't joking; he tells her the cheesy, lovey-dovey, mushy stuff that she cannot stand, does every romantic thing in the book. Waking her up with kisses (she punched him in tha face), carrying her law books and stacks of documents, even when she lives _in the same house_ (Athrun strained his arms and pulled three muscles), Buying her bouquets of freshly picked roses randomly every now and then (they cut themselves on the thorns), and many, many, _many_ more.

And obviously, Cagalli isn't the type to retaliate with sickeningly sweet lovey-dovey sayings and actions like Athrun; she does it the traditional way, _her_ way. The way that Athrun has been used to ever since they met on that island 3 years ago.

With rude, kill-the-mood, sarcastic comments and actions that Athrun never fails to smile widely at.

"Aaaw, you don't mean that, honey bunny!" Athrun says charmingly kissing her temple.

Cagalli cringed. 'Honey Boney'? Where the hell had he picked that one up from? Sure, she was blushing, but that was only because Athrun kissed her; it's like reflex for the Cheif Reprisentitive. He kisses, she blushes. The way it _should_ be. The was it _has _been for the last 3 years now.

And of course, don't get her wrong; Cagalli loves Athrun with everything she has left of her heart. She loves him _more_ than kebabs with chilli sauce, or amazingly tasty pieces of cake that she saves in the fridge. She even loves him more than Orb, but these aren't things that are needed to be said aloud. Athrun _knows_ she loves him.

But that's the problem.

If he _didn't _know, then he would stop these stupid...'gestures of love'.

But who was she to complain, right? She had the boyfriend that girls cry over at night; a hero, a partner, a military leader, a best friend and even a soon to be husband. Yes, their engagement was back on. So that just makes her even more lucky, right?

And all of a sudden, Athrun is nuzzling his head in her neck, and Cagalli fights back a growl, and can do nothing but turn scarelett as his face somehow finds her hair. She can hear him murmur words of happiness and content, probably at the smell, because she uses the shampoo she didn't know he liked. Yet, her temper rises again.

"Athrun, stop cheating on me with my hair," She snaps. "I want my cake! Get off me!"

Athrun grunts, and she knows that its a no. He always grunts a no when he's doing something important. _"Well how is sniffing my hair important?" _her mind yells, and she greivs inwardly as Athrun pulls her knees onto his lap as he continues.

"Athrun. I'm serious," She says sternly now. "I want my cake. You know what I'm like when I want my cake."

But this time, he just ignores her completely. Cagalli has never had an urge to physically _kill_ someone before, but now she knows exactly what it's like. He won't even aknowledge she is talking! And she knows now that if she doesn't stop this, her mission for cake will end up with having sex in the hallway like last Thursday.

So, she bites him; hard and merceylessly on the shoulder.

"OW!" Athrun screams, his head flying back, and his hand reaching up to clutch his shoulder. "Cagalli! That hurt! I thought you said you wouldn't bite me anymore!"

"I lied." Cagalli says tonelessly hauling herself up from the wooden floor.

Athrun gets up too, catching her hand in his just as she is about to go to the kitchen for her prize. Her minds starts screaming, her patience so thin that you could practically see through it. Her eyes swivle back to meet those annoyingly beautiful, charming emerald ones, but they soon drop their hands that are clasped together for some reason.

"Yes?" She says to him, the annoyance not bothering to hide itself.

"Oh, I just wanted to go with you." Athrun says sweetly, smiling that irritatingly handsome smile of his.

"And you need to hold my hand for that _why?_" She asks him, and Athrun does nothing but laugh, and kiss the back of her hand that he is holding.

"Because it's warm and comfy; like a nice pillow, or a blanket at the fire." He mumbles into her ear, his smell only intoxicating Cagalli for a moment, before she snaps back. "Mmm hmm; tell me if you feel the same you're in the hospital, because your girlfriend punched you in the face and broke your nose because you wouldn't let her have cake."

Cagalli doesn't bother waiting for a response, and drags him to the kitchen, to her fridge, swinging the door open and scrambling around for her last piece of cake with her free hand. She had hidden right at the back, in a box where no-one would ever expect it to be kept; it is a known fact that Kisaka eats all of Cagalli's saved treats.

What she didn't through was that she had had put in on the top shelf of the fridge; and because now she did have the assistance of a chair, and she also has a smitten blue haired boyfriend clinging onto her waist, her task just got 5 times more difficult.

Athrun, seeing his girlfriend calculating how to retrieve her piece of cake with his coordinator 'magic', tip-toed up and scooped the box of cake with his nimble fingers, making Cagalli's face widen with a huge smile.

"Gimme! Gimme!" She asked jumping up to try and snatch the box from his hands, but Athrun resisted.

"Only if you let me feed you, Princess!" Athrun said teasingly.

Cagalli whined loudly, because she wanted to eat her cake _on her own. _It was how she...'relaxed'. Because of this, Cagalli tried everything she could think of; tackling Athrun, climbing on Athrun, piggybacking Athrun and even tickling him. To which he retaliated.

And by the end of their fight, Cagalli was too tired to want her cake, let alone eat it, leaving the only solution of Athun feeding her; she glared at him. That little bugger had a plan! He _knew_ that he would get to feed her if he made her worn out from trying to get the cake back. Cagalli wasn't sure of this, until that evil little smirk appeared on Athrun's face, and she gasped.

"You sneaky little shit!" She cried, pointing a finger at him, while he laughed evilly. "All that just so you could feed me?"

"Yep!" Athrun said, plopping down onto the kitchen floor infront of Cagalli. "Open wide, Princess!"

"Hell no!" Cagalli yelled, turning her head away with her lips pressed tightly together. "You can't have it your way, Zala! Not this time!"

"Okay, fine," Athrun said nonchalantly. He raised the fork filled cake to his lips, sniffing it. He knew that drove Cagalli mad, because she always insisted that he was sucking all the taste out of the food with his nose. Cagalli glared at him, her jaw dropping.

"You wouldn't." She seethed, daring him with those slitted amber eyes.

"Oh, I would." Athrun said, taking a massive bite of Cagalli's cake. "Mmmm! It's soooo good, Cagalli!"

Cagalli was furious; _delaying_ her cake eating time, making her _fight_ for her cake eating time, and then _eating _her cake. Who the hell does this guy think he is? And to eat her beloved cake _infront_ of her? That was just taking it too far. She watched as Athrun savoured her cake in his mouth, making noises of deliciousness as he was. She knew that she couldn't steal from him, hide it from him, or even tackle it from him. That little bugger was leaving her _no choice._ She watched, as Athrun spoon fulled another bite of cake into his mouth, and her eyes widened when furious amber met scheming green.

He _knew. _

Her blood boiled, and her hands itched to strangle him, and her conscience was already hopping into her Akastuki right that minute. No words could describe how angry the Chief Representative was at this very second, because she had to do the last thing she wanted.

Just as Athrun was about take another bite of cake, Cagalli's nose twitched, as she scooted closer to him, so they were only a few inches apart. Athrun paused, and raised a perfect navy eyebrow at her.

In response, Cagalli's jaw dropped.

There was a pause.

"Yes?" Athrun asked.

"Feed me then!" Cagalli growled, dropping her jaw again.

Athrun's victory smile made Cagalli almost, _almost_ want to pick up the fridge and throw it at it him. Again. And again. And _again._ He had gotten his way again! How does he even do it? Does he plan out all his schemes before hand? Or do they just come to him on the spot? Either way, Cagalli wanted to know what went in that blue little head of his, but her body decided she wanted cake more.

"Aaaw! Of course I'll feed you Cagalli!" Athrun said sweetly. Too sweetly. "You should've just asked me, and I would've just fed you in the first place, sweety pie!"

* * *

"Lacus, he's driving me insane," Cagalli groaned into her hands. "I almost threw a fridge at him yesterday! A _fridge!_"

Lacus sipped her tea next to Cagalli, patting her best friend's back at the same time. But this didn't stop her from smiling broadly. Lacus had made it a point of not telling anyone, especially Cagalli, at how sickeningly romantic Athrun was. She had always wanted to see their faces, and now she was getting just that.

She had remembered when she herself was Athrun's fiancee...let's just say that Lacus Clyne has a secretly high temper, which was the cause to why scalding hot tea had 'somehow' found its way onto Athrun's shirt.

"Well...just think of it from _his_ point of view, Cagalli," Lacus said in her soothing voice. "He loves you a lot, and he just wants to show how much you mean to him. There's no harm in that; you should consider yourself lucky!"

"But it's just," Cagalli said breathlessly. She paused and looked around to check if anyone was there. She turned to Lacus and lifted her legs until they were both crossed legs facing each other; like two girls at a sleepover.

"It's just that, when I met Athrun and we fell in love and all that crap, I was thinking, 'Yes! A normal guy who'll leave me alone and give me my own space!'," Cagalli explained quietly. "But then, after we kissed on the Eternal that time, he just went into _the most..._mushy guy ever! I mean, I thought GUNDAM pilots were meant to be moody! What the frigging hell happened?"

Lacus couldn't help but chuckle at Cagalli. "Well...if you think about it, you can't really be surprised," She said. "Kira is just like Athrun; he does all the lovey-dovey stuff too. And I remember Mirriellia telling me that's why she broke up with Dearka; because he was so...mushy. Maybe that's what _all _GUNDAM pilots are like!"

"Oh my Gosh, you're right," Cagalli gasped. "Shiho told me one time that Yzak is actually a real pansy when no-one's around!"

"Wow...who knew that GUNDAM pilots are all so...musy." Lacus breathed. "It all links up."

"But..._I'm _not like that! And the Marasume girls from the first war arn't like that...and you commmand a whole frigging _ship_, and _you're_ not like that!" Cagalli cried.

"Oh...maybe it's just guys," Lacus says slowly. "They're a weird breed altogether to be perfectly honest. I mean, it's no wonder that they have another weird feature. They're just...male. It's not their fault I guess."

"Yeah...I mean, it's not like they _asked _to guys," Cagalli agrees. "They just...are."

There was a pause, as the girls were forced to come to a conclusion. Male GUNDAM pilots are just...mushy. It wasn't their fault, it was just something that happens. And Cagalli suddenly felt guilty for wanting to throw a fridge at Athrun.

"I guess, like I said before, we should just cut them some slack, Cagalli," Lacus said finally. "It's just the way that they are made."

"Yeah..." Cagalli says slowly.

There was a pause.

"So do you think it's like...the air in their GUNDAMS or something?" She asks Lacus suddenly.

"Oh no, no," Lacus says, shaking her head. "It must be their suits; maybe they're allergic in way some to the fabric..?"

* * *

Cagalli thinks of this conversation with Lacus, as she stands under an umbrella that Athrun is holding. The rain is pelting down on them, and the people around them are rushing to stand inside or under the tarps of shops, leaving the couple and the other citizens who had brought an umbrella, to walk calmly in the rain.

Cagalli sighs inwardly as she watched Athrun from the corner of her eye. He is handsome, she admits. But more beautiful. Beautiful blue hair, stunning, emotive emerald green eyes; and his skin is like a girls: soft and supple. And even though Athrun insists he doesn't, she _swears_ he moisturises.

The streets are almost empty now, the rain getting too heavy even for the ones with umbrellas; and even so, Athrun and Cagalli don't stop walking. They both agree that they like rain, because it reminds them of the time they met on that island. That was the start of their...everything.

They cross at a zebra crossing, and Cagalli comes to a conclusion; as much as she hates cheesey things, and embarrassing moments, and sneaky plans that involve cake and feeding, she loves Athrun. She loves him very very much. And because of this, she is willing to give him anything he and everything he wants. Even if it was sickeningly cheesey.

They get to the other side of the road, and Cagalli stops, biting her lip, dreading what she is about to do. They are standing just outside a coffee shop, with a few people huddled under the tarp, smiling as they see their favourite celebrity couple that they call 'AsuCaga' walking together.

"What are you doing, Cagalli?" Athrun says to her. "You're going to catch a cold!"

Cagalli sighs, and braces herself for doing, single-handedly, the most cheesiest thing she is ever about to do in her life. Her body uses every cell to stop herself from shuddering, cringing and twitching. _"Here I go..." _she thinks.

"Cagalli, wha-"

Cagalli throws the umbrella from Athrun's hand away into the road, and she grabs his collar, jerking his head down as she kisses him the fancy way. Athrun is shell shocked, but upon instict, he responds and holds the soaking girl closer to him, and only then does he smirk in realization.

Kissing passionately in the rain; the oldest, cheesiest thing in the book.

He never knew that Cagalli Yula Attha had it in her.

They break apart eventually, and the small crowd under the tarp outside the coffee shop coo the young couple as they look into each others eyes, the rain pelting harder than ever. Cagalli tried her hardest; honest to God she did. She went for a whole 3 minutes and 47 seconds, until-

"OW! BITCH!" Cagalli screamed jerking away from Athrun. "THE FRIGGIN RAIN WENT IN MY EYE!"

Athrun burst out laughing, though he was soaking, watching his beloved jump around clutching her eye and cursing things that lorry drivers should've honked to cover up, but conveniently didn't. After he had gotten over his laughing fit, and the blonde had gotten over the pain in her eye by rapidly blinking, their eyes caught, and they smiled for a long while, still in the rain.

"You still havn't done it right." Athrun stated plainly.

"WHAT?" Cagalli yells. "WHY?"

"You have to declare your love for me, stupid." Athrun says, with a wide smile.

Cagalli's eye visibly twitches in disgust. "You've got be fucking kidding me."

"Sorry, Princess," Athrun says in a not-so-sorry voice, outstretching his arms. "Come on; you've got to be 'in my arms' when you say it."

Cagalli plods her way over to Athrun, growling as she 'places her hands on his chest'. Athrun grins, his teeth sparkling, as his arms wrap around her waist, pulling Cagalli as close as possible. The onlookers are watching the couple eagerly; this is better than TV.

"Fine. I lo-"

"No, you're not doing it right." Athrun interupts."Lift your leg up."

"WHAT?"

"Come on! Preferably your right leg."

Cagalli unenthusiastically lifts up her leg backwards.

"Okay, continue." Athrun says.

"Love you." Cagalli says flatly.

"No; you've got to say my whole name."

"Athrun, I'm gonna hit you _so_ ha-"

"Come on, Cagalli! You chicken or what?"

Cagalli sucks in a long breath, about to open her mouth when-

"And I'd like some similes in there too, please."

_"It's okay," _Cagalli's conscience says. _"You can throw that fridge at him when you get home." _

"I love you, Athrun Zala," Cagalli says, her mouth upturned like she tasted something bitter. "I love you like a...erm..."

"Yes?"

"Like...a worm loves dirt."

"...And?"

"A...car loves petrol."

"...Also?"

"An...Akatsuki likes an Infinite Justice."

Athrun does everything he can to not laugh; maybe at the weird similes that Cagalli had come up with, or how flat her voice was. It was probably both. Either way, it didn't stop him from dipping his head down to the volcano red Cagalli, and catching her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Cagalli."

"Yeah, you better."

* * *

:D Like it? D'ya laugh? Giggle? Smile? Review review review and tell me! :D I hope I made your day even a little bit better! ^_^ Till next time! And thanks for reading!

- Yin


End file.
